Promise Me
by Pappii
Summary: Hinata would never forget the night he said goodbye. Slight KibaHina. Rated for Hidan’s sailors tongue. OneShot.


The idea for this came from a RP I am currently in with a friend of mine, when Hidan, Kakuzu and our OCs travel to Konoha to capture Naruto. The beginning of it came from a battle between Hidan and Kiba. In our RP, Kiba didn't actually die.

**Disclaimer:** Nah. Don't own these guys. Called fan fiction for a reason

**Promise Me:**

Hinata would never forget the night he said goodbye. Slight KibaHina. Rated for Hidan's sailors tongue. OneShot.

'normal'

_'thinking' _(in normal post)

_'flashback' _(giant block of writing in the middle)

* * *

_"Promise you will…"_

Hinata bit back the threatening tears as she knelt in front of the stone grave. She lifted her hand, tracing the words carved into the cold stone. Tracing the name of her team mate. Of her closest friend. The one who was always there, looking out for her, no matter the circumstances.

Inuzuka Kiba.

She had seen the soft puppy beneath the harsh wolf, with the loud bark and tough bite. She had seen the world in his eyes whenever they were out looking at the moon and on missions. She had seen the hits he had taken for her and brushed off as though they were mere scratches. She had seen the love he showed for Akamaru, and the passion he had to fight. To help his friends. Hinata had seen him achieve many great things. But amongst these happy times, there were many sad as well.

She would never forget the howling.

She would never forget the blood.

She would never forget the night he said goodbye.

The night he left would haunt her forever.

* * *

_"Too bad you only have two heads instead of three. It would have been more amusing."_

_The silver-haired missing-nin laughed as he looked up at the giant white dog that stood in front of him in place of the Inuzuka and his white dog. He spotted the Hy__u__uga standing on top of one of the heads, clutching the silver bottle she had__ been given earlier in one hand, shaking slightly._

_He smirked and, dragging his scythe behind him, he jumped onto one of the giant paws and ran up the leg, the spikes of his scythe dragging along behind him._

_The giant white beast howled in pain as his leg was split open. Hinata almost lost her balance as the head she stood on swung and grabbed Hidan's arm with its teeth, holding him still.__ A quick nod from the free head told Hinata to begin._

_She took a deep breath before running down the nose of the head she stood on, towards Hidan. She jumped off the dog's nose, flipping in the air over Hidan. She gripped the bottle tight before throwing it __as hard as she could at the Akatsuki member before falling down, landing on the ground roughly and rolling out of the way._

_The bottle smashed on Hidan's chest, the glass planting itself in his muscle as the dog piss clung to his body, some seeping into the bleeding cuts__ and his eyes_

_"FUCK!" Loud profanities began to roll from Hidan's tongue as he pulled his scythe from out of the dogs leg and swung it hard, burying the point deep inside the beasts shoulder, causing the dog to let go of his other arm. "I'll make you pay for that, you little shit! Right after I've finished with this fucker!"_

_The dog heads howled loudly in pain, the sound echoing in the canyon nearby. One of the heads, the one Hinata had stood on, reached around and grabbed Hidan, pulling him off the leg and flinging him away. The dog used its teeth to pull the scythe out of its shoulder, flinging it away as well, ignoring the blood that now poured down its leg._

_Hidan easily landed back on his feet, grabbing his scythe as it landed next to him.__ He pulled his arm back and swung his scythe at the dog, grazing the beast's chest, shaving of some fur. He swung again, this time the point landed on the inside of the bleeding leg. The dog howled in pain, wincing as it almost fell, before advancing on Hidan dangerously._

_'Kiba-kun,' Hinata watched the two with wide, fearful eyes. She was worried for her friend. She had never seen him in so much pain._

_Hidan swiped his scythe the dogs snapping faces, grazing their noses slightly as he avoided the bombardment of dog drool that escaped from the dogs mouths. He swiped at them again, the blade of his scythe bringing off the top of one of the fangs in one head as he planted a kunai in the muzzle of the other, before giving both a hard, jolting kick in the jaw._

_The dog staggered backwards, howling in pain, before lunging at the missing-nin._

_"You should've given up ages ago, you fucking mutt," Hidan yelled, ducking past the heads and running underneath the dog. He faced the blade of his scythe up and raked it across the soft underbelly of the dog before running out from underneath the beast before it collapsed._

_The dog howled in pain as its legs buckled beneath it, its body falling into the dust with a loud bang. With labored breathing, it tried to stand back up but ended up collapsing again. Depleted of all its energy, the jutsu was undone with a giant poof of smoke._

_When the smoke had cleared, Hinata gasped and ran to the side of the bleeding, battered Kiba. Kneeling next him, she pulled the Inuzuka's head onto her lap. __Wiping some blood from the corner of the __boy's__ mouth with her sleeve, she bit back tears as she watched his breathing getting more and more labored and felt his pulse become fainter and slower. "K…K…Kiba-k__... kun," she stuttered softly__, her voice cracking from the threatening tears__ A single tear welled over the edge of her eye lids and rolled down her cheek, plummeting off the end of her chin and splashed silently on the boy's cheek. She closed her eyes, not noticing the looming shadow behind her. "Pl... __Please__ Ki... __Kiba-ku... __kun__..."_

_"How cute," Hinata gasped as she was harshly kicked to the side by a smirking Hidan. "Too bad I have to end this." He roughly picked Kiba up by the neck._

_Kiba's head slumped slightly before he lifted it and __looked at Hidan, a doggish smirk plastered on his face. His eyes were half-closed as he shifted his gaze to look at a frightened Hinata. He smiled softly to the girl. "Thank you, Hinata," his voice was husky and rough, as well as quiet from his lack of energy. "Thank you for everything. I will miss you. Say thanks to Shino for me. I can't believe he beat me." He coughed harshly, coughing up some blood as he looked at his pained dog.__ "Look after Akamaru for me. Please. Promise you will. He loves you more than I ever could." Hinata bit her lip to stop the tears that were threatening her more and more. She nodded slightly. Kiba smiled. "Promise me you will look after yourself." Hinata nodded again. Kiba smiled again. "__Thank __you," He said, before turning__ to face Hidan. "Do. Your. Worst."_

_Hidan smirked. "As you wish," He said evilly, licking the side of Kiba's mouth, savoring the taste of the dog boy__'__s blood as he threw the boy onto the ground, away from Hinata, his skin turning black and white. He stepped black, stabbing his hand with a kunai. He allowed a puddle of blood to pool on the ground before__ using one foot to smear it, drawing the symbol of his religion at his feet.__ As he watched Kiba struggling to stand up, he grabbed his scythe, pulling his pike from the handle. He held the pike at arm's length before plunging it into his stomach._

_Hidan smirked, watching as the Inuzuka fell to his knees, coughing up blood harshly. He watched the boy forcing himself to stand up and looking at Hidan, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. He wiped the blood away with the back of his hand, leaving another doggish smirk. Hidan smirked._

_"You really don't know when to give up, do you?" Hidan said, watching the Inuzuka pull out a couple of kunai. He easily dodged them by spinning on the spot. "HA! You really think that will… FUCK!" He yelled loudly as a pair of senbon pierced his eyes, instantly killing his sight. "Oh, that draws the line, you fucker,"__ Hidan clutched his bleeding eyes, pulling the senbon out and chucking them to one side before pulling his pike out from his stomach. "That fucking HURT! You will PAY, you fucker!"_

_He clutched the pike, plunging it into the right side of his chest, watching with that same malicious smirk as he heard Kiba collapsed in another coughing fit, blood staining the dry dirt beneath him. "And now…" He started, yanking the pike out of chest harshly, his blood pouring down his chest. "YOU DIE!!" He plunged the pike into the left side of chest, the sharp bloodied point piercing straight through his heart._

_Kiba's breath hitched as he felt his heart __slowing to a stop and blood flooding his lungs. He felt a __comforting arm wrap around his chest, pulling him backwards__ to rest on the owners lap. He felt something drip onto his cheek, a quiet sobbing echoing in his ears. He couldn't see any__thing past the blood that had dried his eyelashes together but he felt a soft hand cleaning blood from his cheeks and face. As everything faded in to silence he heard a faint whisper above him._

_"I promise…"_

* * *

"Hinata-sama…" 

The Hyuuga heir looked back over her shoulder, eyeing her cousin and the others who had accompanied her. She laid a soft hand on the head of the dog that had placed a comforting paw on her lap. She stood up slowly; taking one last look at her friend's grave before turning and walking back to the group.

"He would be proud of you, Hinata-san," Her bug-using friend said, his voice as monotone as ever. The large white dog nuzzled her hand, agreeing with her friend.

"Come, Hinata-sama," Her cousin smiled. "He wouldn't want to see you cry on your birthday. Smile."

Hinata looked up at her cousin and nodded, smiling a bit. As they left, she looked back at the grave. She smiled as she felt the spirit of her friend looking down on her.

'I will keep my promise for you, Kiba-kun.' She thought happily as she walked down to her 16th birthday party with her friends.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**It's my first one shot with a canon couple and without any OCs (mine or otherwise) so I'm pretty pleased with it.**

**R&R people.**


End file.
